


The Slasher

by jodezzdymo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Detective, Homeless Youth, Murder, Other, Serial Killer, homeless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jodezzdymo/pseuds/jodezzdymo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story surrounding a detective on the hunt for a serial killer, known only as 'The Slasher', that is targeting homeless youth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Slasher

Most people have a safe haven they retreat to when times get tough, but what happens to the people that don't. The people that don't have any safety net, or even a safe place to sleep at night. The people that are stuck in the vicious cycle of losing their job, then their home and not being able to get another job because they don't have a home or another home because they don't have a job. The people deemed 'unreliable witnesses' in the eyes of the law, the people that rain or shine, blizzard or blistering heat have to spend their nights on a curb with only the clothes on their backs. The people you daren't look at as you pass them on the street, the people that need help. The people being targeted by a serial killer.

It hadn't been a successful day, only $5, not even enough for a warm meal or a hot chocolate, but Sariah bought herself a sandwich and curled up at the bus stop that has become her territory. As one of the millions of homeless youth on the street in the dead of night she was used to the well below comfort temperatures and curled up into a tighter ball. She had learned to tune out the sounds of the traffic in the night and didn't take any notice of a car stopping in the bus bay, nor did she take any notice of the bench bending as someone sat down on it, she just continued to sleep. She didn't hear the blade being removed from the sheath, in fact she never woke up for any of it.

It was a cold Sunday morning when Robert woke to the sound of his phone ringing, he rolled onto his back and answered his phone, staring at the chandelier hanging above him. He'd always had an irrational fear that it would fall on him and that would be the way he saw the Pearly Gates, not the dangers of being a homicide detective, the dangers of a dangling chandelier. He answered the phone, trying to sound as alert as he could possibly be at 4 o'clock in the morning.

"Hello"

"Detective, there has been another murder by the Slasher, a teenaged runaway, it's his M.O, we're gonna need you to come down to the crime scene."

"Okay, text me the address" Robert mumbled, irritated he had to leave the safe confines of his bed for this.

When he arrived at the crime scene the medical examiner came to tell him the news.

"Female, aged 16, identified as Sariah Williams. One fluid slice from here to here." he said, gesturing to the gaping wound on her neck. "I'd estimate time of death at about 2 A.M and cause of death was asphyxiation."

The Slasher, as he has become known, didn't leave any evidence at any crime scenes, just a victim. Robert had no idea what to do, how to proceed with his investigation. The victims were chosen at random and he was never caught on camera. After looking at insignificant things around the crime scene for an hour or so, he realised what he needed to do. He hadn't been undercover in years, but this was the way to catch The Slasher, by becoming homeless. His boss took a lot of convincing, using resources that their department didn't have, just to put one of his best detectives in danger, he knew better than that. However, if they did catch the Slasher that would be a lot of good publicity and could possibly get them some more resources. Tomorrow Robert would be homeless.

It was cold for his first night on the street, he only had the clothes on his back to keep him warm. He was hoping the Slasher would come around tonight, he kills in sets of 3 and then takes a break so, Robert has two days to figure out where he is. It took him a while before he fell asleep on the park bench and he hadn't gotten much sleep before he was woken by someone sitting on the bench. He pretended he was still asleep, he knew if he startled the Slasher he would run and he'd never catch him. He felt something fall over him and as it happened he jumped awake ready to attack, startling the old lady that had placed a woollen blanket over him. Robert apologised repeatedly, thanked her for her kind deed and realised that maybe tonight wasn't his time to meet the Slasher. It was about 2 A.M when a car pulled up in front of Robert. It was about 2 A.M when Robert's park bench started to bend. It was about 2 A.M when a blade was removed from a sheath. It was about about 2 A.M when Robert kept sleeping.


End file.
